Steal a Dragons Heart
by Delly
Summary: Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world crumble
1. To Hell and back

Steal a Dragons Heart 

**Disclaimer: **I am only 14 and still in school so I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her step-father abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

- - - - - -

Hermione sat in the small tree house in the far corner of her back lawn. She was painting her nails and remembering when this little house was made. Those were the days when her dad smiled and called her princess picking her up and spinning her around until she was too dizzy to walk.

'But' she thought 'that's the thing about memories. They happened a long time ago and things change over time. Sometimes they change a lot.'

She heard a tapping on the door and went over to open it. Small tawny brown owl sat there cocking its head at her.

"Oh you cheeky looking thing" She said affectionately. She reached out a slender arm and the owl jumped up to stand on it. She removed the letter from its leg and gave it a little pat and it was on its way. She looked down at the letter and saw it was from Hogwarts. She opened it.

Hermione Granger 

_Tree House_

_125 Swan Lane_

_London_

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been picked as next years head girl. You will find your badge inclosed. Hope you are having a lovely holiday and we will see you in 2 days to start a new year._

_Sincerely,_

Minerva McGinagall Minerva McGonagall 

Hermione's mouth twitched into a smile but her eyes stayed sad. She thought about going inside to write a letter but decided against it as it was 6.00pm. Her father and mother had already been having their daily drinking time for an hour. Soon the shouting would start and she would have to go in anyway. But the longer she stayed out the less time she would have to endure in the house that reeked of booze and cigarettes. So she lay down on the hard wooden boards and looked up at the sky.

An hour or so later she heard someone shouting outside. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up quickly, hastily shoving the letter in her pocket. She peaked out the window and to her horror she saw her step-father standing at the bottom of the tree shouting his head off, his face purple with effort.

"Get down here you bitch!! Think you can hide from me?! I have something special planned tonight!! Get down here you slut!!"

Hermione closed her eyes "Shit…" She said quietly. But she knew it would get worse if she didn't go. She slowly stepped out of the door and climbed down the tree. She was just about to touch the ground when he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

She hung there limply as he carried her up to the house. He carried her up into his room and flung her on the bed. He then got out his belt with a wicked smile on his face. Then in one quick movement turned her over and pulled her top up to reveal a bare back. Hermione screamed but then bit her tongue as she felt blow after blow on her back. Tears stung her eyes but she did not cry out. Then he flung the belt aside and turned her over again.

The look in his eyes was terrifying and sent shivers up her sore spine. Then he reached over and got his masking tape. She didn't say a word as he taped her hands together behind her back and taped her mouth shut.

"Now its time for my little surprise." He whispered and pulled out a knife. He cut her clothes off hurriedly and threw them aside. She whimpered as he roamed his hands over her body.

"This is my surprise…" Them he jumped onto her.

- - - - - - - - -

The next morning Hermione got up and manage to get the tape off. Then she went to her room and packed her school bags. She carelessly wiped a tear away as she put Crookshanks in his cage. She was not going to stay in this house one minute longer then she had too. She quickly dressed and went down to the front door. Without looking back she walked the door and through the front gate, to Diagon Alley.


	2. Superman

Steal a Dragons Heart 

**Disclaimer: **I am only 14 and still in school so I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

- - - - - -

Draco strutted into the Three Leaky Cauldron and went up to the counter to order a butterbeer. His parents had gone away on a 'romantic holiday' to Paris and left him to stay at one of the fancy inns in Diagon Alley. He paid and grabbed his butterbeer and went to go sit down when a familiar figure caught his eye. Sitting at the corner table hunched over an empty mug of butterbeer was Hermione Granger. Her hair was in disarray but, surprisingly, not frizzy and her chocolate brown eyes were puffy and red.

'She must have been crying.' He thought 'She and Weasel probably got together and he just broken it off with her.' But then just as he was about to take a seat away from her he saw her pull back the sleeve of her robe and run her delicate finger over a number of bruises, cuts and scars. 'Merlin' thought Draco 'she's definitely had it rough.' Then he noticed she also had a black eye and a long red cut on her cheek.

His conscience got the better of him and he walked over and sat down opposite her, putting a hand on her arm.

"Hermione," he whispered, "Come with me. I'll get you cleaned up".

- - - - -

Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron finishing off her 5th butterbeer. 'That's the last one' She thought, though she knew she would need another soon. She reached up her quivering hand and ran her fingers threw her messy hair. 'Should have brushed it' she thought again. 'Why did he do this to me? Why didn't mum help? Why does life have to be so unfair! What did I do to deserve it?' She considered and she rolled back one of her sleeves and ran a finger over the bruises, cuts and scars that arranged themselves there. Then she gasped as she felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see the last person she expected.

"Hermione, come with me. I'll get you cleaned up," whispered Draco Malfoy.

- - - - - -

Hermione sat perched on the edge of the bath, only wearing a singlet and some extremely short shorts. Draco Malfoy had a soft cloth in his hand and was slowly cleaning up some of the cuts she had. He looked up and saw that Hermione's eyes were full of confusion. He raised one eye brow and asked " What's the matter?"

Hermione's bottom lip quivered and she whispered "Why are you being so nice?"

He whispered back "No one deserves this. Not even a friend of Potter's."

Hermione burst into tears and hid her face in her hands, turning away from him. He looked at her heaving back and then, to the surprise of both of them, wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She swiveled around and hugged him back, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you for doing this even though you hate me." She whispered softly.

They stayed like that until he heard he breathing slow and he took her over to his bed and tucked her in so she could sleep. Then he wrote a note for her.

_Hermione,_

_I've gone to Diagon Alley to buy me books. I thought I'd get your aswell while I'm out. You don't have to pay me back. If you feel like coming out I'll probably be in the book store but I'm not sure we should be seen together._

_Be back in 2 hours_

Draco 

Then he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

- - - - - -

**A/N:** Just a small note saying thanks for the reviews! Yes I know, poor Hermione. Don't worry I'm pretty sure J.K. Rowling would never write anything quite so…morbid!


	3. Is this Heaven?

Steal a Dragons Heart 

**Disclaimer: **I am only 14 and still in school so I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

- - - - -

Draco strode down the streets of Diagon Alley. His first stop was the Apocathery(sp) where he turned into and asked immediately for 2 of everything on his lists- 'in separate bags please'. Then he hurried out to go and get the cauldrons and books.

An hour later he stepped out of the bookstore, arms heavily laden with shopping. He briskly walked down the street to Honeydukes and searched the shelves. He wanted something that would make Hermione feel better. He settled for some chocolate with praline in the center and went and paid. Then, with a smile on his face, headed back to the room.

- - - - - -

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. 'Wow' she thought 'It really did happen. Draco Malfoy was _nice_ to me.' She slowly got up an looked down to see she was still wearing the skimpy shorts and tank top she had put on to make it easier to heal her cuts. She grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a black turtle neck top from her trunk and as she turned around saw Draco's note and smiled briefly. She then decided to stay in the room and have a shower so she stepped into the bathroom, turning the shower on quickly.

She stripped down and stepped into the pleasantly hot water and stood there with the water cascading down her back for a few minutes thinking. 'What did I do to deserve what he did to me? Why did it happen for so long? How come no one noticed?' She passed these thoughts over in her head as she soaped herself and rinsed off. Then she turned off the shower and carefully stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. She quickly brushed herself down, trying not to look at the vicious cuts and bruises all over her. She put on her clothes and strolled out of the bathroom.

She picked up her book and went to sit at the seat but the window and put her feet up. A tear trailed down her cheek and she wiped it away and opened her book and began to read.

- - - - - -

Draco strode into the room and saw Hermione sitting at the window. She looked up briefly and smiled. It was a half-smile, it didn't reach her eyes. He took off his coat and walked over to her, leaning on the table. " Are you feeling any better?" he questioned.

"Yes, a little…thank you for helping me Ma…Draco." Another tear slid down her cheek as she quickly turned back to her reading. Draco was shocked 'Did she call me…Draco?'

Then he reached down and tilted her chin up.

"It was my pleasure. Remember no one should have to go though that." She looked up at him and he saw that she was now crying properly. " Thank you anyway" she whispered and she stood up and flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Naturally he was surprised but eventually let his hands rest on her back and return the hug. After a short while he pulled back. " Look what I got you. Hope you like it. I find chocolate always makes me feel better and placed the chocolate in her hands. He turned and started to sort out his shopping but he swore he heard her whisper "Thank you…my superman."


	4. To good to be true

Steal a Dragons Heart 

**Disclaimer: **I am only 14 and still in school so I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

- - - - -

Hermione sat back in the chair and suddenly questions filled her head. " Ma…Draco. I still don't entirely get why you are helping me. I mean, you have to imagine being in my place…you're my enemy of 6 years and then suddenly you like me…well I have to wonder…"

She saw him sit back on his legs and then slowly turn around. "Look okay I never said I liked you. I just…well feel sorry for you."

Hermione sighed "Of course, why would Draco Malfoy care for anyone, let alone a mudblood. He is a _Malfoy_ after all." Then she stood. "Well I don't see anything keeping me here. My bag is already packed so I think I will go to stay in some more…modest quarters for the night. We leave for school tomorrow and I suppose you will be back to normal."

She didn't notice the shocked face on Draco's face as she picked up the shopping he had got for her and her bag. She stepped over to the door and noiselessly flung it open. She was just about to walk out when she turned and said "Oh…and thank you for the chocolate and getting my school things. I appreciate it." And walked down the corridor without looking back.

- - - - - -

Hermione, now sitting in a much smaller and less elaborate room, sat thinking and mentally kicking herself for even trusting him or thinking he could change. She was horrified at herself for letting her guard down, she normally would not do that. She had exposed herself even though she had learnt from experience that, that always leads to you getting hurt.

She brushed all these thoughts aside 'I was physically, mentally and emotionally tired at the time. I was shattered. It was not my fault.' So dismissing all thoughts of Draco Malfoy and her family she packed her school things and checked her holiday homework to make sure it was up to her over-achieving standard. Then she laid out a pair of black jeans and a black v-neck tee-shirt for the morning and her school robes so she would have then on the train. Then changed into her pyjama's and slid into the soft, warm covers of her bed. Her eyes slowly drifted closed…and she dreamed.

- - - - - -

Draco sat on his bed considering why in the world he had been nice to her. 'I mean…she has changed a little…her hair wasn't frizzy and her eyes a lovely…WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! You are a _Malfoy_ you do _not_ think that mud-bloods are attractive. No. You were tired and you were not feeling well. Yes that's it. Its just you know what it is like to have a father beat you and you were so tired you forgot that the ugly mudblood Granger did not matter to you. Yes.' He pushed all thoughts about Hermione to the back of his mind and he stripped to his boxers, lazily throwing his clothes on the floor and hopped into the huge bed. 'I'll pack in the morning.' He thought.

- - - - - -

Hermione's Dream 

She is walking down a long road and her feet hurt so much. She looks down and sees that she is wearing no shoes. Her feet are cut, blistered and bloody and she is leaving footprints in her own blood. The rocky pavement digging into her feet. But she knows she has to keep going as best she can or else it will never end. She will never get out of this horrible place. No one is around, she notices. No one to help her. Then she feels a strong arm wrap around her waist and pick her up. The stranger carries her along this road. She gratefully leans on the strong broad chest and then looks up. She gasps and tumbles out of his arms, scrambling to get away. A platinum blonde haired guy looks at her, his stormy grey eyes looking at her. She stops trying to get away and just looks at him. He spreads his arms out, welcoming her. She can't stop herself, she gets up and runs into his arms…

- - - - - -

Draco's Dream 

He is dancing in a ballroom, in a crowd of people, all wearing masquerade ball masks. His dancing partner is so beautiful, his wishes he could see hear face. Her long chocolate brown hair falls in long curls down her back, past her shoulders. She wears a frost blue dress and the same blue mask, incrusted with diamonds and pearls. Her arms are so warm and comforting. He wishes the could stay this way forever. 'Let me see your face.' He asks 'Please.' She smiles and takes his hand, leading him out to the balcony. She starts to remove her mask, but she stops and says 'No. You don't want to see my face.' But without saying a thing he reaches down and gently slips the mask off and looks into those chocolate brown eyes…

- - - - - -

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter. A little less fluffy and all that. Let me know what you think and review!


	5. Lies

Steal a Dragons Heart 

**Disclaimer: **I am only 14 and still in school so I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

- - - - -

The next morning Hermione walked through Kings Cross Station and immediately went through the barrier. She was a little anxious to find out who the head boy was. Surprisingly Head Girl business had slipped her mind in the last 1 and ½ days. She also was very eager to see Harry and Ron again. 'It'll be great to be with friends again. I'm sick of being around people who hurt me.' She thought as she shoved her bags into the luggage compartment. She then proceeded to climb onto the train but when she turned around she bumped straight into none other than Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around his middle. She noticed he was definitely a _lot_ taller as she was only just as tall as his shoulders now.

"Hermione! I almost didn't recognize you! You look great!" Exclaimed Harry as he hugged back. She then helped him heave his trunk into the compartment and then moved into their own compartment and sat to wait for Ron and catch up.

"So Harry, how have your holidays been?" questioned Hermione. Harry grimaced and sighed, "I wish I could say it was great but it was the same as the last 6 summers have been. How was yours?"

Hermione hesitated at this query, opening and shutting her mouth a number of times before letting out a quiet "I'd rather not talk about it…" Harry, seeing her obvious discomfort stepped over and sat next to her. "Hermione if you want to talk about it I'm here, okay?" A single tear slipped down her cheek but she swiped it away before it reached her jaw line.

"Hey! What have I missed guys!" Came a cheerful voice from the door. Ron Weasley strolled in but stopped short when he saw Hermione crying. He sat on the other side of her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey what's wrong? This isn't like you Hermione!" Hermione just shook her head and said "My summer just wasn't the greatest that's all." Then she bolted upright as she heard the train start "Oh, sorry guys! I forgot that I'm meant to go to the Heads compartment! I got Head Girl…sorry I got to go. See you a little later!" and turned from their surprised faces and out the door.

"I'm sure that woman has a spilt personality or something…weird…" said Ron almost inaudibly. They both shrugged and started a deep conversation about Quidditch.

- - - - - -

Draco was in the Heads compartment, slouching in the farthest corner from the door. He already knew that Granger would be head girl. It was inevitable. She always had the best marks, teacher's pet…perfect really. And now that her hair had calmed down she was actually reasonably attra…_what was he thinking???_ This is the mudblood he is thinking about! How could he think a _MUDBLOOD_ is attractive! As if!

He heard the door open and saw a surprised looking Hermione Granger looking at him. "Your head boy?" she asked quietly.

"No Granger. I'm the grim rapier come to take a visit. Of course I'm head boy! Apart from you I had the best marks in school!" Her expression quickly turned to one of anger.

"Well, at least we have settled that! I suppose we sho-" He interrupted with a comment to make she would know he did not want to spend more time than necessary in her presence.

"Granger. Really. Skip the chitchat. Every half hour from now you patrol and ill patrol in between that. Meet outside the train to sort out those miserable first years at the end of the train trip. You got that?" She glared at him.

"Well, I was just trying to be nice. If your going to be that way about it…I see our meeting yesterday did not change anything. I don't know why I ever thought Malfoy could care. See you at the end of the trip."

With that she walked out the door not even looking at him.

Malfoy put his face in his hands and groaned. _Why did he have to care?_ He would just have to away from her as much as possible cause since the get-together they had yesterday he had been scared of what she made him feel for her. It definitely was something he did not understand.

- - - - - -

**A/N:** I'm going on holiday tomorrow so no updates for a while…say 2 weeks. Hope you had a good Christmas and have a Happy New year!

Review and tell me what you think of the new chapter!


	6. Denial

Steal a Dragons Heart 

**Disclaimer: **I am only 14 and still in school so I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

- - - - -

Hermione stormed back into Harry and Ron's compartment after her first round. She made an angry sound and flopped onto the seat opposite the. They stared at her wide eyed as she crossed her arms and glared at them.

"Err…'Mione? What's wrong?" Said Harry tentatively.

"WHAT'S WRONG? Malfoy is Head Boy! That's what's wrong!" She said back. Clearly angry out of her mind.

"Your joking!" Said Ron "That git got Head Boy!"

"Yes, Ronald. Ferret boy is now Head boy." She then shuffled along the seat and looked out the window in thought. Harry and Ron looked nervously at her and then continued their conversation quietly.

Hermione was deep in thought. ' Why is he like that? I don't get it. He could at least try to be nice! And to think I thought he was my 'superman'. God maybe I need mental help. Just cause I was tired and he _is_ quite hot you have to admit. I cant believe I threw myself at him like that. Arghhh…I am the biggest fool…'

"Harry, Ron. I'm going to get changed into my robes okay?" They mumbled something like "yea, whatever…" back as she strolled out the door.

- - - - -

Draco sat in an empty compartment. He was trying to avoid none other than Pansy Parkinson, the stupid girl could seem to get it into her head that they were _not_ together and he did _not_ like her. She just didn't want to give up. ' Fucking Pansy and her fucking stubbornness…' he thought 'I could be with my friends right now if you weren't always lurking near by.' He looked at his watch and saw it was time for his rounds…actually 5 past time for his rounds. He groaned and stood up with a lot of effort and strode out the door, bumping into Hermione Granger 'God…what a coincidence.'

"Sorry…" he said roughly and brushed past her leaving her in a state of shock that he had apologized. While he was doing his rounds he pondered…

'Why do I find her attractive…she's smart, kind, honest, pretty…stop this is not helping the situation! Your Father would Crucio you if he knew you were thinking about a mudblood this way! But the problem is…that's the only thing stopping me from liking her…my father…oh…and my reputation…'

He returned to the empty cabin and sat once again…staring at the blank wall…thinking of honey brown curls and hazel eyes.

- - - - - -

**A/N:** Sorry a little shorter…wrote it in quite a hurry. Back from holiday so…might update tomorrow! Who knows? Tootles…


	7. Settling in

**Steal a Dragons Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I am only 14 and still in school so I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Settling in**

* * *

Hermione and Draco stood, not even making eye contact, ushering the first years towards the small boats in the lake. The funny thing is they were both thinking 'Look at me…no wait why do I want that…oh well...look at me…'

* * *

After the sorting, and the feast in the great hall (A/N: sorry I skipped a whole bit that I found insignificant.) Draco and Hermione sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, receiving orders from Professor McGonagall about their responsibilities for the year.

" You will organize Hogsmeade weekends, social activities and occasions, balls and celebrations. You will patrol every night with the help of the prefects. Unfortunately you both have to do the 11.00-12.00 shift every night as it is the latest' Before they could protest she added 'Yes, you must patrol _together_. You will also be sharing the Heads dorms…" At that an eruption came from both students with various why's and but we cant's and isn't that illegal's.

"Yes you must also share the head dorms." Continued the professor as they quietened down " You will share a bathroom, common room and also your own private library." Even though she tried to stop it a smile creeped onto Hermione's face when she heard 'private library'. "I believe the Headmaster has a few words to say now."

"Thank you Minerva. You can go." He then waited for her to leave before continuing. "As you probably have already figured out this is a rather unusual pairing for our chosen Head boy and girl. Even so you two are the most brilliant minds we have seen in a long, long time and we also believe that this may bring along _some_ house unity. Lets just say I have a feeling about this pairing." He had _that_ twinkle in his eyes. "Minerva will be waiting for you outside to take you to your dorms. The password is 'gummy worms'. Good day." He then watched them walk out, being extremely careful that they did not touch while doing so.

"Hmm…this shall be an interesting year…" He thought out loud, so only he could hear.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall walked briskly to level 3 with Hermione at her side, walking just as quickly, and Draco about 5 paces behind them. When they arrived to a portrait of a small girl with a small puppy in her lap the Professor stopped allowing Hermione to say the password. Then she turned and hurriedly walked away, not even letting off a little good bye.

Hermione gasped when she walked in. The common room was as big as the Gryffindor one and was decorated with rich reds and greens. A roaring fireplace was in the far wall and 2 couches and three arm chairs were positioned about it. She squealed with delight, running through all the rooms and stopping finally at hers a while later. She lay down on her deep red and gold 4 poster bed and for the first time in weeks she smiled, really _smiled_.

* * *

Draco watched with amusement as Hermione excited ran through all the rooms, oblivious to the fact he was watching. He noticed her cheeks were flushed pink from the sudden burst of energy, her eyes were sparkling like jewels and her hair was flowing out behind her in a mass of silky curls. He wished he hadn't noticed these things though… 'She must not have stuff like this at her house…' he considered.

He noticed she had not come out of her room so he slowly trudged up the small staircase to his and sat of the rich green covering of his large bed. 'As of now, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy will stop thinking about Her-Gra-mudblood…oh dammit!' He thought angrily. He put his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands. This was going to be a long night because he knew he couldn't sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! An update! I am back at school so it wont be _quite_ so often but…I 'hope' its worth the wait! Please review! I'll love you forever! (not literally)

Ta ta

Delly


	8. Confusion

**Steal a Dragons Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I am only 14 and still in school so I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The next morning Hermione's body clock woke her up at 7.00am sharp. She blinked rapidly until she felt as if she might actually be able to keep the open and leisurely sat up and looked around. She hadn't really looked at her room properly last night as she had been so tired. She smiled as she looked around; her room was perfect for her! She had a big desk in one corner with a comfy looking chair and lamp; she also had a big set of wooden shelves running along the wall beside it. Her wardrobe was to the right of her bed and looked like it might be a walk in closet. On the wall opposite her bed she had two armchairs and a number of soft deep red beanbags around a fireplace. She also noticed a set of glass french doors leading out to a large balcony. She squealed with delight when she saw she also had a piano.

She pulled back the covers and placed her feet carefully on the soft rich red carpet. It felt wonderful! She strode over to her wardrobe and found that it was indeed the biggest wardrobe she had ever seen. She smiled and selected a long sleeved black v-neck top and some dark blue jeans, with a comfy pair of socks and her leather black shoes. Then she grabbed her toilet bag and walked into the bathroom, pausing briefly to take in her surroundings. She could definitely get used to this!

She walked over to the shower and turned it on, it was a lovely big shower with glass walls and a light blue tiled floor. She set her towel on the heating rack beside the door and her hair stuff and soap on the shelf in the shower. She folded her clothes neatly on the bench and put the rest of her stuff next to it. She undressed quickly and when she stepped into the shower it was like heaven. She stood there for a few minutes just letting the water run down her body, then she quickly washed herself. As she was rubbing the hair products into her hair she couldn't help but think of Draco '_oh now I'm thinking of him in first name basis…this is scary. I wonder what made him change and change back so quickly?'_ She pondered this and she turned the shower off and stepped out wrapping her towel around her. _' I suppose I'll see him in a minute…'_ she thought_ 'I hope he's in a good mood…'_ and she proceeded to get dressed whilst singing quietly to herself 'Lonely girl' by Pink.

* * *

_I can remember the very first time I cried _

_How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside _

_All of my memories - good and bad - that's past _

Didn't even take the time to realize… 

Draco woke up slowly to a voice singing softly, he kept his eyes closed and just listened.

_Do you even know who you are? _

_I guess I'm trying to find _

_A borrowed dream or a superstar? _

_I want to be a star _

_Is life good to you or is it bad? _

_I can't tell anymore _

_Do you even know what you have? _

_Lying awake watching the sunlight _

_How the birds will sing as I count the rings around my eyes _

_Constantly pushing the world I know aside _

_I don't even feel the pain; I don't even want to try_…

Then he suddenly clicked; the beautiful voice must belong to Hermione! He quickly stepped out of bed and rushed over to where he heard it coming from, the bathroom, and listened intently. He had never wanted so much to just go in and watch her, he would if it hadn't been the _bathroom_ that she was in. He heard the singing fade and decided she must have gone into her room. He stepped back from the door and looked around, he hadn't really looked at his room last night.

He had a fireplace with a few rich green velvet armchairs around it and a deep red-brown coloured coffee table position around it. He had a desk made of the same wood with a small lamp and a soft green chair to match. He also had some glass doors leading out to an elegant looking balcony. He had a small beside table and a wooden wardrobe. He also had a small bookshelf with a stereo on it. Satisfied he noticed that he was still in his black silk boxers and walked to his wardrobe to get a green tee shirt and some black dress pants to wear under his robes and then he himself walked into the bathroom.

He noticed she hadn't left any evidence that she had been in there so he went and turned the shower on and placed his clothes neatly on the bench beside the shower. He grabbed his shampoo and quickly stepped into the shower. He was finished washing in all of 5 minutes and stepped out and dried himself off. He slipped on some boxers and his pants but turned when he heard a noise. There stood Hermione looking absolutely horrified at herself.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and hurriedly put her hands over her eyes. " I left my hair brush in here!" He looked over at the bench and saw that her hairbrush was indeed in the sink, where he had failed to notice it before. He went and grabbed it and walked over to Hermione to give it to her.

"Here," He said, " It's no problem." She peeked out of her hands and took them away eyes wide when she saw him in front of her.

"Thanks." She said quietly and reached down to grab the brush, but as she did her hand brushed his and they both gasped and looked into each other's eyes. His gray ones boring into her brown ones, waiting to see what would happen. Then Hermione grabbed the brush and ran top-speed out of the room.

"Damn," Whispered Draco, before turning and walking slowly into his own room. _Why does this keep happening to me_ he thought irritably.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit longer this time. I got a very helpful review and I am trying to improve my writing- be more descriptive and such. So review and tell me if it worked!

Loves

Delly


	9. Forgiveness and realisation

**Steal a Dragons Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I am still in school so, of course, I only own the plot. I do not own any of the lovely characters J.K. Rowling created. (Although I really wish I did.)

**Small Summary:** Even though Hermione puts on the perfect persona at school her life is a living hell. Her stepfather abuses her and her mother is no help at all, drinking away her problems. When one summer Hermione is raped all the faith she has left in the world disappears and she returns to school a changed person. The most unexpected person helps to pull her out of this, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione sat grumpily on her enormous bed. She was extremely embarrassed, her cheeks felt hot as she pressed the heels of her palms to them. She was sure she was bright red. _God, why did I have to walk in on him!_ She shook her head slightly and stood up slowly, smoothing out you clothes. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her robe and fastened it around her shoulders, fumbling with the clasp. She grabbed her book bag and slowly walked over to the door, opening it a crack. She peered though and so her dismay she saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing there **waiting for her!** She opened the door fully and stepped out, getting ready to walk past him…

"Hermione?" She gawped at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"You…you called me…"unable to go on she shut her mouth.

"Yes, Hermione look about before. It doesn't matter. Really. I don't mind so please do treat me like I have some sort of disease or something, ok? Are you really for double potions?"

After a few seconds she responded with " Oh, yes! I really can't wait to see Professor Snape again and the fact that it's with the Slytherins makes it all the more exciting!"

When she saw Draco's taken aback expression she clarified "Yes, that was heavy sarcasm you just heard." And turned to walk out the portrait hole.

* * *

Draco gaped after her for a minute._ Oh my god…she has a sense of humour…_ Then quickly followed her out the portrait hole, grabbing his bag on the way. When he looked down the corridor he saw she was already way ahead of him. He sighed and dawdled to the Great Hall.

He slumped down into his seat and immediately grabbed at as much food as he could and started eating. He felt someone looking at him and turned to face none other than Pansy, face heavily caked in make-up. It was a horrible sight to behold. He felt his stomach churn. She smiled and said " How are you Drakie?"

Draco grunted in reply and turned back to his food. He eventually looked up when he heard Dumbledore speaking.

"Students, there are a few things I must talk about before the term begins. Firstly, I know most people are still very much in denial and understandably so, concerning the subject of Lord Voldemort. I must inform you he is indeed back and precautions have been made to ensure the safety of all students of all backgrounds." He glanced around the room at the murmuring students.

"Second, there will be a Halloween ball on Halloween, organised by the Heads of the school, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. There will be more information at a later date on this, now, please continue eating." And with that he sat down.

_Oh god._ Thought Draco as Pansy began tapping his arm in a very irritable manner. _Pansy is going to drive me to hell and back about this._

"Yoohoo Drakie! Will you go to the ball with me? Come on sweetie!"

Draco turned and glared at her "NO! Okay Pansy? I will **not** go to the ball with you!" and with that he stood up and swifty strode out of the hall with his bag, leaving a table of Slytherin looking very confused.

* * *

Hermione stared at her empty plate. She wasn't really all that hungry. She glanced up at the sound of her name and came face to face with Harry.

"Hermione are you alright? You haven't eaten or said a word!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I…" she started to reply only to be interrupted by Ron, who had a very full mouth.

"She jus spent a night in da schame area ash Malfoy. Whadda you ishpect?"

"Swallow please." Hermione stated with a digusted voice. "I'm going for a walk okay?"

She stood up and hurriedly walked out of the Great Hall not looking back.

She walked along the edge of the lake and then sat under the shade of a tree. She had 10 minutes until she had to be in class so she might as well enjoy it. _Ron is so insensitive. Even Malfoy is better than that! Okay maybe that's a little harsh…but he was certainly nice to me this morning!_ She sighed heavily trying to shift some of the weight off her shoulders._ Why does everything bad and complicated seem to happen to me? With the exception of Harry who must be the luckiest-unlucky guy in the world. Oh well…life's a bitch and then you die…_

She grunted as she stood up with a lot of effort and threw her bag over her shoulder. Time for potions. She could feel the excitement in her bones. And the sarcasm dripping off her fingers.

* * *

Draco was leaning against a wall in a deserted corridor, trying to prevent his breakfast from emptying out onto the stone floor. If you looked up disgusting, revolting or hideous in the dictionary he was positive you would find a picture of Pansy. _So not going to the ball with her…_he grimaced. His father would **not** be pleased. If anything he would come and try and make him go with her. Gross.

_Who do I want to go with then? I could go alone…no that would be unacceptable for a Malfoy to go alone…_He considered all options. And none of them suited him. So he pondered some more._ If I could go with **anyone** who would it be?_ An image popped into his head. _Oh no._ He let his head fall into his hands as images of brown curly hair and big brown eyes flashed through his mind._ This can't happen…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait! I hope it was worth it! My workload has been incredible these days! I swear my schools only interest is wearing me down to bones. I have holidays in a week though…does a little tap dance Well review and say what you think cause that's the only way I get better!

Ta

Delly


End file.
